hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellcat Squadran
For Freedom......we Rise. - Hellcat Squadran Motto As long as they still exist, there will always be crisis and conflict in the world. I say we change that. Together, we, the forces of Hellcat Squadran, will do everything in our power bring justice to our world, and those beyond. - IceBite, announcing the formation of Hellcat Squadran She looked at the insignia on the man's trench-coat: a triangle, with a fighter in front, accompanied by 4 evenly-placed missiles, with 2 sun rays appearing from the right. Were this a century and a half earlier, the insignia would have been completely unknown. But, being 2154, the young woman recognized it immediately: the insignia of the heroic Hellcat Squadran. - Sneak peak of a later chapter of Hellcat Squadran: Return of the Hopeful Originally a PMC fighter squadron, the group made a sizable fortune. Instead of breaking up after the war, the leader turned the PMC into a larger military group, offering ground forces as a support to its air wing. Over time, the unit became a military branch. It eventually became a sort of Mini-Faction, with its capital at Kaven Base. Tech Level Currently, Hellcat Squadran has the most advanced Technology of all the Coalition Factions. With many excellent Scientists, and the service of a Technomancer, Hellcat Squadran can beat anyone in an Arms Race. Hellcat Squadran Phonetic Alphabet Hellcat Squadran uses its own phonetic alphabet for communication. They originally used the NATO Phonetic Alphabet, but started to use their own over time. Known Suppliers Here is a list of Coalition or Coalition-allied corporations that supply Hellcat Squadran with military hardware, to supplement their in-house made hardware and fleet. United States of America *Bell Helicopter *Boeing Defense, Space & Security *General Atomics Aeronautical Systems *Lockheed Martin Aeronautics *Northrop Grumman Corporation Constitutional Republic of Russia *Mikoyan Design Bureau (Cooperates with GDI) *Russian Helicopters *Sukhoi Company Japanese Republic *Mitsubishi (Cooperates with GDI) Kingdom of Sweden *SAAB (Cooperates with GDI) United Nations Space Command *Reyes-McLees Shipyards *SinoViet Heavy Machinery Covenant Separatists *Assembly Forges (Covenant Separatists-controlled) Global Defense Initiative *Han Industries *Lancaster Lifting Body, Inc. *Vervack United Federation of Planets *Utopia Planetia Fleet Yards Klingon Empire *SoHcha Fleet Yards Romulan Star Empire *Aeihk'aeleir Shipyard Cardassian Union *Manora Shipyards New Republic *Arakyd Industries *BlasTech Industries *Corellian Engineering Corporation *Gallofree Yards, Inc. *Incom Corporation *Mandal Hypernautics *Rendili StarDrive *SoroSuub Corporation *Suwantek Systems Army of Light *Ma'Kan Industries (Narn Regime) *Mitchell-Hyundyne (Earth Alliance Resistance) GTVA *Akheton Corporation (Vasudan Corporation) *Dynamic Metamer (Terran Corporation) *Han-Ronald Corp. (Terran Corporation) *Mekhu Enterprises (Vasudan Corporation) *RNI systems (Terran Corporation) *Subach-Innes (Terran Corporation) *Triton Dynamics (Terran Corporation) United Galaxy * Neucom Incorporated * General Resource, LTD. Alternate versions Hellcat Squadran survived well thousands of years into the far distant future. Mortal Engines-verse In the Mortal Engines universe, where Earth was ravaged by the Sixty Minute War and the Black Centuries, Hellcat Squadran was forced to undertake missions against Hester Shaw on Earth after the Sixty-Minute War. Inferno Regime-verse Hellcat Squadran participated in missions against Hester Shaw's Regime during the Regime War.